Dream
by rawien8706
Summary: Chloe visits Lex at the mansion...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dream

Pairing: Chloe/Lex, brief mention of Clana and Chlark

Rating: Fluff. …PG?

Copyright: Smallville

Comment/s: Got inspiration for this fic, but it is NOT based off of any episode of any season, it's more of a general fan-fic.

"Mr. Luthor, you have a visitor."

Lex turned from his liquor table and looked towards the door.

"Thank you." He turned back around to take a sip from his glass.

"Ah, Chloe, come in." Lex motioned for her to come closer.

She was curious, though scared all at once. She'd dealt with the Luthors once before, and didn't want what happened then to happen again.

"Mr. Luthor, I…"

"Have a seat Chloe." Lex pointed to the couch near the fireplace.

Chloe looked at the couch and then looked at Lex to make sure he didn't have a suspicious look on his face. She walked over it and sat down making herself comfortable.

"Mr. Luthor…"

"Chloe." He stopped her mid-sentence again. "I read your letter."

Chloe recalled writing a business letter to Lex nearly three months ago. He couldn't have gotten a hold of it now. Though, Lex has guards and spies everywhere so someone must have followed her home and went through her stuff and came across it.

Chloe stared at him blankly.

"Wha-What letter?" Was the only thing she could possibly think of at the moment.

"This one." He handed her a neatly hand-written letter, written in blue ink, folded only three times, that had a weird design on the top of it, something that strangely resembled stationary.

"Where… Where did you get this?"

"Oh, I had my guards look through your apartment when you were gone for the night."

"You followed me?!"

"No Chloe, it's not like that at all."

"Then I'd like you to tell me what then were you doing in my apartment?"

"Chloe, you of all people should know…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow to what Lex was saying.

"I was concerned for Lana. Her and Clark have been having issues…"

"Mr. Luthor, please. You and I both know that is not the reason why you went through my apartment."

Lex didn't respond.

"Anyway… I read it."

"And..?"

"You have powerful thoughts Chloe. Your emotion for many topics just runs through the paper. Like, I said… You of all people should know that I wasn't trying to spy on you. Only get a hold of something that is rightfully mine."

"Mr. Luthor, I have kept nothing from you. Once your father threatened me, I…"

Lex couldn't help but laugh. "That's what happens when you cross paths with my father."

"Lex," Chloe started. "I really must say that this isn't the reason why I came over."

"I know."

"I… I love you Lex."

"I know."

Chloe stood up from the couch and walked over to Lex.

They stared at each other for a minute. Then as Lex embraced Chloe, her whole body shivered. She wasn't used to Ithis/I kind of comforting embrace from people, except maybe Clark, though it seemed like Clark was history.

"You're not going to tell him are you Mr. Luthor?" She asked him embarrassed.

Lex laughed and shook his head. "No, I won't tell him."

The ringing of Chloe's cell phone woke her up from a dead-man's rest. She sat up in bed and shook her head in fright. She looked around her room. Dark, but nothing seemed different.

'It must have been a dream,' she thought to herself. 'Thank God.'

Her cell phone rung again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Chloe."

She blinked and was completely shocked by the outcome of coincidence.

"Mr. Luthor?"


	2. Chapter 2

The ringing of Chloe's cell phone woke her up from a dead-man's rest. She sat up in bed and shook her head in fright. She looked around her room. Dark, but nothing seemed different. Her cell phone rang a second time.

"Hello?"

"Hello Chloe."

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Meet me at the mansion. I need to speak with you."

The call was then disconnected and Chloe was left in shock. After her dream of confessing her love for Lex, she wasn't sure if she should go over.

'It sounded urgent.' She thought to herself. 'I should, though I shouldn't.' She couldn't decide.

After a moment's realization, she convinced herself it was all a dream and that it meant nothing. She didn't have feelings for Lex, or did she?

***

"Mr. Luthor?" Chloe called out.

"I see my people let you in." He smiled.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" She seemed hesitant.

He walked over and shut the doors behind her. The slight brush of her shoulder and the sudden smell of fresh cologne caught her by surprise.

'I'm thinking way too much into this.'

"Have a seat Chloe." He walked over to the couch and Chloe followed still hesitant.

"Mr. Luthor I don't know why you wanted me to come, but I have some things to do. Could you hurry this up a little please?" Chloe responded sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Chloe, I told you. Call me Lex."

Chloe thought he was acting too calm for his own good.

"Have you been drinking Mr. Luth— Lex?" She asked correcting herself.

He smiled at her with eyes that asked, 'do you want one too?' She shook her head in response, but Lex ignored her head shake as a no, and went up to the table and poured her a drink.

"I don't have anything other than whiskey. Hope that's fine." He said.

Chloe was confused. She didn't want a drink, let alone a drink with Lex Luthor, but when he came back around to hand the glass to her she didn't refuse it.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Lex?"

"Chloe, I read your letter."

Was this the same letter from her dream? Chloe only hoped it wasn't.

"Which letter?" She asked without a moment of thought.

"This one." Lex pulled out a hand-written letter, written in blue ink, folded only three times, that had a weird design on the top of it, something that strangely resembled stationary.

'Shit.'

"I knew something must have been up since you sent this attention Lex Luthor postmarked a week ago."

This was all confusion to Chloe. She didn't know what to think. That letter… This situation… It all resembled déjà vu way too much for her to handle.

"I don't feel too well." She said setting the glass on the table in front of her and then leaning back on the couch feeling her head.

"You don't look too well. Let me get you some ice."

Lex set the letter on the table next to her glass and went into the other room.

Without any hesitation, Chloe grabbed the letter off of the table and read it to herself.

"Chloe," Lex said shockingly. He walked closer to her with a bag of ice. "I'm sorry."

"Lex, I…" Chloe stuttered. She couldn't think straight.

"I love you." Lex said dropping the ice bag to the floor.

Chloe watched as the ice fell out of the bag and spear the floor.

He rushed up to her and embraced her.

Now this was way too much déjà vu for Chloe.

She pushed away Lex's embrace and stepped back.

Then without much notice, Lex threw himself back at Chloe and shook her.

"Chloe! Chloe! Are you okay?"

She blinked a couple times and then realized she was laying on the floor where she came into the room. Lex was kneeling over her, shaking her rapidly.

"I'm okay." She mumbled.

He stopped shaking her and helped her to her feet.

"You should sit down. You gave us all a scare." Lex said helping her to the couch.

"What… What happened?" She seemed dazed and confused.

"You fainted when I said it was nice to see you. I was glad my people let you in."

"I don't remember what happened. This better not be any one of your tricks."

"Trust me Chloe, I wouldn't even dare."

She wasn't sure if she should trust him. She sat on his couch silent.

"Chloe, I'm only looking out for your well-being. This… This is exactly why I called you over. I wanted to check up on you."

"Bullshit." She mumbled so he couldn't hear her.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. After the last incident you had with my father we all know this could not end well. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"I'll send one of my guards with you when you leave."

"You don't have to do that Lex. I'm fine, really."

"Ok. Remember, I'm only a call away."

"Yeah. Right."

Chloe got up from the couch and headed out the door.

Lex smiled to himself and nodded to the guard standing in the doorway.

"You know what to do."


End file.
